schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Armando Salazar
Armando Salazar ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2017 erschienenen Film Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache. Er ist ein ehemaliger blutdurstiger Soldat der spanischen Marine, der sich als Piratenjäger einen Namen machte. Nach einer Niederlage gegen den jungen Jack Sparrow wurde sein Schiff versenkt und er und seine Crew kamen ums Leben. Allerdings wurden sie durch das Teufelsdreieck verflucht und verdammt, fortan als Untote zu leben. In seiner Verdammnis wird Salazar nur von einem Gedanken getrieben - Rache an Jack Sparrow zu nehmen. Er wurde von Javier Bardem dargestellt, der auch Raoul Silva und Anton Chigurh spielte. Biographie Vergangenheit Salazars Vater und Großvater starben durch die Hand von Piraten, so dass er mit einem tiefen Hass auf Piraten aufwuchs. Als erwachsener Mann trat er der spanischen Armada bei und wurde Kapitän eines Schiffes, mit dem er fortan Jagd auf Piraten machte um dieser Plage ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten. Er zerstörte dutzende Schiffe und tötete hunderte von Piraten, so dass die letzten verzweifelten Piraten sich vereinten um Salazar zu besiegen. Dennoch waren sie Salazars Hass nicht gewachsen und in einer gewaltigen Seeschlacht gingen sie langsam zugrunde. Salazar tötete die letzten Piratenfürsten und als die Überlebenden auf sein Schiff zuschwammen und um Gnade flehten, entgegnete Salazar grinsend, dass es keine Gnade gäbe. Er gab den Befehl, sämtliche Überlebende zu erschießen. Nachdem die schwimmenden Piraten tot waren, wähnte Salazar sich siegessicher doch sah dann, dass an Bord des letzten verbliebenen Piratenschiffes, dessen Kapitän bereits von Salazars Schiff getötet wurde, ein neuer Kapitän die Kontrolle übernahm und das Schiff zur Flucht wendete. Hasserfüllt nahm Salazar den provokanten Jungpiraten - Jack Sparrow - wahr und nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf. Jack lenkte sein Schiff auf eine dünne Felsspalte zu, die in eine vom Wasser erreichbare Höhle auf einer Insel mitten im verfluchten Teufelsdreieck führte. Salazar verfolgte das Schiff, doch während Jack in einem riskanten Manöver im letzten Moment beidrehen konnte, kam Salazar dafür zu spät. Sein Schiff glitt geradewegs in die Höhle des Teufelsdreiecks, wo der Rumpf sofort von scharfen Felsen aufgerissen wurde. Das Schießpulverlager entzündete sich und Salazars Schiff ging in Flammen auf. Sämtliche Matrosen - einschließlich Salazar - starben bei der Explosion des Schiffs. Aufgrund des Fluchs des Teufelsdreicks blieben sie jedoch nicht tot, sondern kehrten als Geister zurück. Sie waren fortan verflucht, in der Höhle zu bleiben bis Jack Sparrow - der Grund für ihre Verdammung - seinen legendären Kompass, der ihm überhaupt erst den Weg ins Teufelsdreieck gewiesen hatte - ablegen würde. Als Geister wurden sie zu einem schattenhaften Dasein verbannt und waren zudem nie mehr in der Lage, Festland zu betreten. Entfesslung Als Jahre später ein Schiff der Navy auf der Jagd nach Piraten das Teufelsdreieck erreicht und in die Höhle segelt, zerstören Salazars Geistertruppen zuerst das Piratenschiff und attackieren dann auch das Schiff der Navy. Sie schlachten die gesamte Crew ab und die meisten Soldaten sind schon tot, bevor Salazar selbst das Schiff überhaupt betritt. Dann aber klettert Salazar in den Bug des Schiffs herab - wobei er jeden Soldaten ermordet, der ihm im Weg steht - und erwürgt auf dem Weg nach unten zudem den Captain. Als er ein Geräusch hört, begibt Salazar sich in den Kerker des Schiffs, wo er geradewegs durch die Gitterstäbe tritt. Er findet ein Fahndungsplakat für Jack Sparrow in der Zelle und fragt den Insassen, Henry Turner, ob dieser Sparrow kennt. Dies wird ihm bestätigt und Salazar faucht, dass das Teufelsdreieck sie schon lange genug gefangen hält. Er offenbart dem jungen Henry, dass Sparrow und sein Kompass der Schlüssel zu ihrer Befreiung sind. Als Henry vor ihm zurückschreckt, beruhigt Salazar ihn und behauptet, dass Henry keine Angst haben muss, da Salazar immer einen Mann am Leben lässt, damit dieser von Salazars Angriff berichten kann. Salazar trägt Henry nun auf, Sparrow zu finden und ihm eine Nachricht von Salazar zu überbringen - dass Salazar wieder das Tageslicht sehen wird und dass danach der Tod Jack holen wird. Er bittet Henry mit Nachdruck, diese Nachricht zu überbringen und behauptet, dass er die Nachricht gerne selbst überbracht hätte, doch dass tote Männer eben keine Geschichten erzählen. Einige Zeit später zückt Jack Sparrow auf der Insel St. Martin zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder seinen Kompass und gibt ihn an einen Barkeeper ab. Dadurch beendet er unwissentlich den Fluch, der auf dem Teufelsdreieck liegt und der Salazar und seine Truppen dort gefangen hält. An Bord seines Schiffs ist Salazar völlig in Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich die Spitze des Bergs, der über der Höhle liegt, einbricht und Sonnenlicht in die Höhle fällt. Geschockt und begeistert erkennt Salazar, dass Sparrow den Kompass weggegeben hat und dass sie daher frei sind. Noch während die gesamte Insel um sie herum einbricht, schreit Salazar, dass sie frei sind und daher sofort Jagd auf Jack Sparrow machen werden. Sofort setzen die Geister die Segel und nehmen Kurs auf Sparrow - allerdings können sie nach wie vor kein Festland betreten. Auf dem Weg kommen ihnen drei Piratenschiffe aus der Flotte von Barbossa entgegen - alle drei werden von Salazars Crew erobert, versenkt und nur ein Mann wird pro Schiff am Leben gelassen. Bündnis mit Barbossa Da Barbossa mittlerweile von Salazars Angriffe auf seine Flotte erfahren hat, will er Maßnahmen treffen um die restlichen Schiffe zu retten. Daher provoziert er ein Treffen mit Salazar, da er ihm ein Angebot machen will. Als Salazar informiert wird, dass Barbossas Flaggschiff auf sie zusegelt, will Salazar dieses amüsiert zerstören. Kurz bevor er mit seinem Geisterschiff Barbossas Schiff zermalmen kann, ruft Barbossa ihm jedoch zu, dass er gehört hat dass Salazar auf der Suche nach Jack Sparrow sei. Sofort hält Salazar inne und springt mit seiner Geistercrew an Bord des Schiffs. Salazar baut sich bedrohlich vor Barbossa auf, der sich vorstellt und behauptet, freundliche Absichten zu haben. Grinsend antwortet Salazar, dass er dann auch seinerseits Freundlichkeit demonstrieren will und warnt, dass seine Männer jedes Mal, wenn Salazar mit dem Degen aufklopft, ein Crewmitglied von Barbossa töten werden. Er empfielt Barbossa daher, schnell zu sprechen und klopft drei Mal mit dem Degen auf. Entsprechend werden drei von Barbossas Leuten ermordet und Salazar fragt höhnisch, wo sich Jack Sparrow befindet. Barbossa antwortet, dass Jack auf der Suche nach Poseidons Dreizack ist, was Salazar ihm zuerst nicht glaubt. Barbossa führt an, dass sich Jack mit dem Dreizack Salazar fernhalten will, doch Salazar faucht, dass es keinen Schatz gibt, der Jack retten kann und dass Jack genau wie Barbossa durch seine Klinge sterben wird. Er hält Barbossa sein Schwert an die Kehle, doch Barbossa bringt ihn zum Einhalten, indem er verrät dass er Salazar dabei helfen kann, Jack zu finden. Er schwört, dass Salazar Jack bis zum Sonnenaufgang Jack getötet haben wird und bietet ihm sein eigenes Leben in dem Fall, dass er seinen Schwur nicht einhalten kann. Salazar willigt ein und behauptet, dass Barbossa - sollte er ihn zu Jack führen - vielleicht sogar mit dem Leben davonkommen wird. Barbossa dankt Salazar für seine Gnade - auch im Namen seiner Crew - doch dann pocht Salazar mehrfach mit seinem Degen auf den Boden und ein Großteil des Rests von Barbossas Crew wird von den sadistischen Geistern hingerichtet. Salazar und seine Crew bleiben nun an Bord von Barbossas Schiff, während dieser mithilfe des Kompasses Kurs auf Jack Sparrow nimmt. Sie segeln die ganze Nacht hindurch und als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont aufblitzen, befindet Salazar dass Barbossa versagt hat. Er gibt den Befehl, Barbossa zu töten, doch dieser erinnert ihn daran dass sie sich auf Sonnenaufgang geeinigt hatten und dass die Sonne noch nicht ganz aufgegangen ist. Er erinnert Salazar daran, dass dieser behauptet ein Mann von Ehre zu sein, doch Salazar faucht düster, dass Barbossa nichts über ihn weiß. Barbossa entgegnet, dass er weiß was es bedeutet, von Jack bezwungen zu werden und dass er ein Feind von ihnen beiden ist. Zornig stürmt Salazar auf Barbossa zu und ruft, dass Barbossa nicht weiß, wer er ist. Barbossa spricht daraufhin die Legenden über einen spanischen Kapitän an, der der Henker tausender Männer war, doch Salazar unterbricht ihn und zischt, dass es keine Männer sondern Piraten waren, die er tötete. Salazar offenbart Barbossa, wie er von Jack besiegt und zu einem Dasein als Geist verdammt wurde und endet mit den Worten, dass Jack ihm alles nahm und ihm zu einem Dasein voller Schmerz und Rachedurst verdammte. Er behauptet, dass die Geschichte hier endet und - mit Verweis auf die mittlerweile aufgegangene Sonne - fügt an, dass auch Barbossas Geschichte hier enden wird. Er zückt sein Schwert um Barbossa zu töten, doch Barbossa weist ihn darauf hin, dass am Horizont gerade ein Schiff aufkreuzt und er daher Wort gehalten hat - das Schiff wird von Jack Sparrow gesteuert. Da auch Jack sieht, dass Salazar am Horizont erschienen ist, begibt er sich mit seinen Begleitern Carina und Henry auf ein Beiboot und nimmt Kurs auf eine nahe Insel, die Salazar und seine Truppen nicht betreten können. Um zu verhindern, dass sie die Insel erreichen, lässt Salazar einige Haikadaver ins Meer werfen, die auf seinen Befehl hin reanimieren und auf das Beiboot zuschwimmen. Angriff auf die Black Pearl Da die Haie Jacks Beiboot ziemlich zusetzen und verhindern, dass sie weiterrudern können, springen Salazar und seine Crew von Bord und landen auf der Wasseroberfläche, die für sie wie fester Boden ist. Sie rennen auf das Beiboot zu, doch Jack und seine Begleiter können die Insel rechtzeitig erreichen. Hasserfüllt bleiben Salazar und seine Crew am seichten Wasser zurück, da es ihnen nicht möglich ist an Land zu gehen ohne zu Staub zu zerfallen und entgültig zu sterben. Es ist Salazar zwar möglich, Jack anzusprechen und ihm zu schwören, dass die Stunde der Abrechnung bevorsteht, doch er kann es vorerst lediglich bei der Drohung belassen, dass er auf Jack warten wird und verhindern wird, dass dieser die Insel wieder verlässt. Frustriert kehrt Salazar an Bord von Barbossas Schiff zurück, wo er Barbossa und den kleinen Rest seiner Crew kopfüber am Mast aufhängen lässt und beginnt, die Crewmitglieder auszuweiden. Er faucht, dass Barbossa ihm Jacks Blut versprochen hat und Barbossa wirft ein, dass Jack auf der Insel in der Falle sitzt und unmöglich entkommen kann. Salazar kreischt aber, dass Jack an Land und somit unerreichbar ist. Barbossa bietet daraufhin an, selbst an Land zu gehen und ihm Jack Sparrow zu fangen - er schwört es bei seiner Ehre. Verärgert schneidet Salazar daraufhin Barbossa frei, da er keine andere Möglichkeit hat um an Jack zu kommen. Allerdings verrät Barbossa Salazar und schließt sich stattdessen Jack an um den Toten die Herrschaft über die See zu entreißen. Wutentbrannt nimmt Salazar daher die Verfolgung der Black Pearl auf - auf dem Weg zerstört er fast schon nebenbei die HMS Essex, die von Lieutenant Scarfield kommandiert wird. Salazar und seine Crew können an die Black Pearl heranrasen und an Bord springen. Begierig macht sich Salazar sogleich auf die Suche nach Jack, doch dieser kann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig von Bord schwingen und auf einer der Kanonen der Silent Mary landen. Voller Hass springt Salazar ihm hinterher und schlägt mit dem Schwert nach ihm. Während die beiden Schiffe nun weiter auseinander treiben, springt Jack verzweifelt von Kanone zu Kanone um Salazar zu entkommen. Als die Schiffe ein weiteres Mal ineinanderkrachen, wird Jack durch die Bordwand ins Innere der Silent Mary gestoßen. Auch dorthin verfolgt ihn Salazar und versucht wie ein Getriebener, Jack mit seinem Schwert zu erschlagen. Er kann Jack schließlich zu Boden drängen und entwaffnen, doch bevor er ihn erstechen kann, erreicht die Black Pearl die Insel, auf der der Dreizack verborgen liegen soll. Verzweifelt fliehen die Geister zurück auf ihr Schiff, da Kontakt mit der Insel ihr Tod bedeuten würde. Obwohl Salazar noch versucht, das Steuerrad der Pearl zu ergreifen und ihren Kurs zu ändern, setzt die Pearl an Land auf und einige von Salazars Crewmitgliedern zerfallen sofort zu Staub. Salazar kann sich jedoch im letzten Moment durch einen Sprung mit Henry, den er als Geisel mitnimmt, auf die Silent Mary retten und sein Geisterschiff kehrt bei, so dass sie die Insel nicht berühren. Während die Menschen auf der Pearl vorerst sicher sind, zieht sich die Silent Mary etwas zurück. Kampf um Poseidons Dreizack Auf der Insel gelingt es Carina währenddessen, den Pfad zum Dreizack des Poseidon freizulegen, woraufhin sich das Meer vor der Insel spaltet und einen Pfad auf den Grund des Ozeans freilegt. Da Jack kurz davor steht, den Dreizack zu finden, fasst Salazar einen radikalen Entschluss, der selbst seine Crewmitglieder besorgt. Er ergreift Besitz von Henry - obwohl ihn seine rechte Hand warnt, dass es davon keinen Weg zurück mehr gibt und Salazar für alle Zeiten in Henrys Körper eingesperrt wäre. Salazar entgegnet, dass der Dreizack ihn befreien wird. Er ergreift Besitz von Henry, stürmt den Pfad auf den Meeresgrund herunter und stürzt sich dort auf Jack und Carina, die kurz vor dem Dreizack stehen. Er verwickelt Jack in einen Schwertkampf, während der Rest seiner Crew auf beiden Seiten des Spalts - auf dem Meeresgrund, der immer noch unter Wasser steht - den Kampf beobachten und bereit sind, zuzuschlagen sobald der Fluch gebrochen ist. Jack wird der Kampf zudem erschwert, da er Salazar nicht töten kann ohne auch Henry zu treffen. Schließlich kann Salazar Jack von sich stoßen und nutzt die Gelegenheit um auch Carina von sich zu stoßen und sich den Dreizack zu packen. Mit dessen Macht - die nun unter Salazars Kontrolle steht - kann Salazar sich von Henrys Körper trennen, der daraufhin leblos zu Boden sinkt. Salazar nutzt die Macht des Dreizacks nun um die Wassermassen um sich herum zu kontrollieren und Jack mit ihnen herumzuwirbeln. Kurzzeitig schleudert er Jack dabei auch in den Ozean heraus, holt ihn dann aber wieder zurück in den wasserlosen Spalt. Er wirft ihn zu Boden und rammt ihm den Dreizack in die Brust, doch Jack trägt Carinas Tagebuch über dem Herzen, so dass er selbst nicht verletzt wird. Allerdings packt er nun die Spitze des Dreizacks und zieht Salazar an sich heran. Während Salazar noch versucht, sich freizureißen, sprintet Henry auf die beiden zu, reißt sein Schwert hoch und zerschlägt den Dreizack. Durch die Zerstörung des Dreizacks sind sämtliche Flüche der Meere gebrochen. Dies beinhaltet zwar den Fluch, der Salazar und seine Crew zu Geistern macht - sie sind nun wieder lebendige Menschen - beinhaltet zudem aber auch den Fluch, der den Spalt aufrechterhält, so dass dieser sich langsam schließt und das Meer sich wieder vereint. Sämtliche Menschen unten im Spalt drohen daher, von den Wassermassen erdrückt zu werden. Im selben Moment lässt Barbossa sich am Anker der Black Pearl bis zum Meeresgrund herab und alle rennen sofort los, um die rettende Ankerkette zu erreichen. Salazar kann die Kette packen und beginnt sogleich, sich hochzuziehen. Seine Crewmitglieder bleiben allerdings panisch auf dem Meeresgrund zurück, während der Spal sich immer mehr schließt. Salazar klettert die Kette herauf und kann fast Carina erreichen, die über ihm klettert. Als er mit dem Schwert ausholen will, stürzt sich aber Barbossa - Carinas Vater - vonoben in die Tiefe und rammt Salazar im Vorbeifallen sein Schwert in den Rücken. Salazar verliert den Halt und gemeinsam mit Barbossa stürzt er in die Tiefe, wo er von den Wassermassen zermalmt wird. Galerie SalazarVerliertJack.png|Salazar wird von Jack ausgetrickst SalazarVerflucht.png|Salazar wird verflucht SalazarErscheint.png|Salazar kehrt zurück SalazarSprichtHenry.png|Salazar trägt Henry eine Botschaft auf SalazarBefreit.png|Salazar und seine Crew werden befreit SalazarBarbossaDeal.png|Salazar trifft eine Abmachung mit Barbossa SalazarHatGenug.png|Salazar verliert die Geduld SalazarOffenbartWahrheit.png|Salazar offenbart seine Vergangenheit mit Jack SalazarErinnert.png|Salazar erinnert sich an seine größte Niederlage SalazarTruppenRennen.png|Salazar und seine Crew verfolgt Jack SalazarBeherrscht.png|Salazar übernimmt Kontrolle von Henry SalazarWiederMensch.png|Salazar ist wieder menschlich SalazarKlettert.png|Salazar klettert die Kette herauf SalazarSiehtTod.png|Salazar versucht, Carina zu erschlagen en:Armando Salazar pl:Armando Salazar Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Körperlos Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Fluch der Karibik-Schurke Kategorie:Titelfigur